


Sometimes the inexperienced can be the boldest

by Faervel_Nightstalker13



Category: Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: I have no idea if this is what inexperience is, Inexperience, M/M, Maybe OOC, Seduction, Some Mature Language, Somewhat sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faervel_Nightstalker13/pseuds/Faervel_Nightstalker13
Summary: Drizzt had never seduced someone before and after boldly arguing that he could, he should have realized that he would have had to prove it.





	Sometimes the inexperienced can be the boldest

**Author's Note:**

> I had no particular time period in mind when I wrote this. 
> 
> This isn't really my OTP. But I thought it'd be nice to write about them to practice writing for this Fandom. I was originally going to include...smut. But my nerve failed me and so you get 1k+ words of Drizzt trying to act like he knows what he's doing. 
> 
> Forgive the title. I couldn't come up with something better.

He wasn’t entirely sure how this happened. One moment he’s just standing there, discussing something or other, perhaps mundane, and the next he’s arguing he can seduce the other person, have him eating out of the palm of his hand. He realized that maybe hadn’t been the smart thing to do because now Jarlaxle is sitting on the nearest flat surface, one leg tossed over the other, and patiently waiting to prove what he said, expression half expectant and half intrigued.

Drizzt swallowed past the lump in his throat because he is wishing that he hadn’t made such a bold claim when he actually has no idea what he is doing. He thinks about fessing up, giving up before he even attempts it, but the look on the older drow’s face stops him. As if Jarlaxle knows Drizzt can‘t make good on his words and is just expecting him to walk away. And that almost makes the younger gnash his teeth in frustration, maybe even anger, and he just wants to prove the bastard wrong. Though it is easier said than done.

Drizzt stands there, gathering his will, working up the nerve to do this, and he walks over to Jarlaxle and just straddles the older male’s lap. He sees a brief flicker of surprise in the other’s eyes and understands that he had not been expecting the younger to be so bold. If only...his mind thought. Raising a hand, he gently, hesitantly, caressed Jarlaxle’s cheek, who could only remark, “That’s not really seduction. That’s--” His words were cut off by Drizzt moving his hand, gently gliding on the finely formed cheekbones and thumb tenderly rubbing the strong jaw, up and down before finally carefully tracing the shell of one pointed ear with one long, slender, calloused finger. The effect was instantaneous. Jarlaxle’s breath hitched ever so slightly for an elf’s ears—whether they belong to a drow or a surfacer or even one who was half-human—were sensitive to the touch, an erogenous area on the elfin body. He felt the tightly-muscled body tensing against him, just a little. Drizzt paused, his lips twitching a bit, though his nerves were trembling still, and pulled the wide-brimmed hat off the other’s head, tossing it to the ground. Then he resumed gently rubbing one ear, his free hand now placed on Jarlaxle’s shoulder.

“Is that all?” came the older drow’s drawl. “Truly impressive, I must say.” The sarcasm was not lost on the lavender-eyed male. He did not scowl nor react in anyway. He just pulled his hand away and pushed Jarlaxle’s head away. Leaning forward, he gave a soft, short lick to the ear that now faced him. This time, the mercenary gave a soft moan. He nibbled the ear, playing with it, and he could feel the other tensing more. He pulled away then and gently directed Jarlaxle’s face back towards his. He rubbed a finger across the mercenary’s bottom lip. Very slowly, Drizzt sealed his lips with Jarlaxle’s, paying special attention to the bottom one as he sucked and nibbled on it. He felt an arm wrap loosely around his waist and a tongue attempting to sneakily seek entrance to his own mouth—an attempt to deep the kiss, maybe even turn the tables. But he pulls back, a smirk of his own growing on his lips.

“You can keep all the control,” he purred into Jarlaxle’s ear, not even thinking about what to say. “But all _I_ want is to see you come undone. To see you panting, moaning, fighting to stay put together as _you pound into me_ , fucking me senseless.” A soft chuckle escaped him as his hand drifted down the mercenary’s neck to his other shoulder. Both hands ghosted to the collar bone and then to the front of the vest, continuing to speak as he pulled on the laces, “I wonder...how would you take me? From behind, with me on my knees, riding me like a stallion would a mare? Or would you want me on my back, legs spread as far open as they could go?” He grinded down on Jarlaxle’s lap, pleased when the older male’s hips bucked against him. “Or you would rather me on my side, one leg thrown over your shoulder, the other against a hip?”

Drizzt pushed the vest off the other’s shoulders, slender hands exploring the well-toned torso. He didn’t give the older male a chance to respond. “Would you like it if I sucked you? Stroked you? Licked you? Maybe you’d want one of my hands on your sac, cupping them as I pleasure you with my mouth.” It was strange. The more he kept at it, the more his inhibitions fell away. He worried still that his inexperience may show through at some point. “Would you like that?”

“Yes.” A strangled groan left Jarlaxle’s lips. “Yes to all of that.” The arm around the younger tightened.

“What would you take me against? A wall? On stone? On grass? A table? Your bed?” He grounded his hips down some more, biting his lip to restrain a moan of his own when he felt the mercenary’s erection rub against his rear. By whatever gods there were, Jarlaxle was _enjoying_ this. He felt a boost of confidence.

“Anywhere I could get my hands on you. You wouldn’t be able to walk when I was finished with you.”

“Is that so?” Drizzt’s hands went teasingly close to the belt around those slim hips, but his hands glided upwards again, once more tracing those tight muscles, much to the other’s growing frustration. “I think...I might actually like the thought. My body filled to the brim with your release. Your seed running down my thighs. The marks you’d most likely leave behind—marks that everyone who paid an ounce of attention would see if I didn’t cover them all. Why, yes. I actually do like that.”

The barely-repressed moan that Jarlaxle gave let the young drow know that the older was imagining that...and he liked it. What had started out as uncertain had become...this and Drizzt was both exhilarated and frightened by it. He dropped his hands and lifted himself off of the mercenary, trying not to stare at the _impressive_ bulge in the other’s trousers. The eyebrow over the one visible eye raised ever so slightly, wondering what he was doing. Drizzt smiled rather sweetly and stepped back then he turned...and started walking away. The older male stared wide-eyed at the retreating slender form. “Is that...” His voice cracked and so he had to clear his throat. “Is that all?” He sounded disappointed.

Drizzt’s lips turned up into a small smile. “Don’t be greedy, Jarlaxle,” he called over his shoulder, not even pausing in stride as he walked. He wondered briefly if it would be too bold to assume that he had managed to seduce the leader of Bregan D’aerth. One thing was for certain...he would have to pray that this didn't come back to bite him in the ass later.

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is a thing. It happened. It exists. My first attempt at writing something other than a drabble. 
> 
> I have no idea if I portrayed at what an inexperienced seduction would look/read like correctly. But I did try. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome. Comments are also welcome.


End file.
